


Berserker

by TheAzureFox



Series: Fate/VRAINS [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Akira is exasperated, Aoi needs to chill, Gen, and then there's Ema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: File 2: Akira Zaizen.Master and "brother" to Berserker.(Fate/Series AU)





	Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> File 2 of my Fate/VRAINS series with the slightest flavor of plot. Also, yeah I realize now that there are only six servants instead of seven like i said in the last file but the last Servant class still exists just...not as a servant participating in the actual grail war :P
> 
> Also Jin being Kusanagi's brother's name means I gotta eventually go back and change the first one-shot from Rei to Jin and the fact that Jin is one of the six children involved in the incident will make him a hard character to write because the children are supposed to be Servants and yet...*rubs chin*

Berserker is…not what Akira Zaizen expected when he signed up for this job.

First of all she’s very…blue. Might even be the definition of blue, if you excuse the white and pink on her outfit. Blue hair tied up in pigtails, blue bottom of her dress, blue tie, blue bows, blue stockings…yes, her name truly did fit her.

Second, Blue Angel truly looked akin to an angel. She was a very beautiful individual, a very eye-appealing sort of figure whose elegant steps emanated calm and warmth. She had a smile that could soothe even the weakest of hearts and she had large white wings that hung over Akira when the rain threatened to ruin his suit.

But, despite the fact that everything about her screamed _angel_ she was anything but. Her angelic appearance was soothing on the outside, a calming reassurance to any outside eye, but there was a bloodlust curdling inside that was made obvious by her curled lips and all too-happy smiles to take out her weapon and _kill_.

When Akira Zaizen had heard he was entering the Grail War and getting Berserker as a Servant…well, he hadn’t imagined he’d end up with someone like this girl beside him. He’d heard the legends of past Berserkers – fierce, unpredictable warriors of great strength – and while he agreed that Blue Angel, indeed, did fit the picture of such a Servant, there was one thing that troubled him. All Berserkers were said to gain their power from the insanity bestowed upon them, that they wielded such great strength only due to the losing of all that made a Servant rational. Berserkers were said to be hard to wield. They were troublesome Servants, ones that, though extremely useful in combat, were agonizing to wield for any Master – never mind an inexperienced one like Akira.

Still, as he sits with arms on silver railing, he can’t help but feel that the tales he’s heard of owning a Berserker are falsehoods made to deter others from summoning such magnificent heroes.

Akira switches his gaze from the city beneath to the Servant above him. Blue Angel is oblivious to him, balancing on the top of polished metal as she sways back and forth on the tip of the railing. She takes one step forward and then another, smiling the whole time as if she enjoys being on the brink of life and death. He knows Berserker’s just messing with him though – that she enjoys watching his worried gaze flick back to her as her wings hold stiff in the air. If she falls, she can fly back to his side, he knows that. Still, the way she walks like a child on the curb of the sidewalk makes him bite his lip with worry.

“You shouldn’t do that, you know,” he says to her, leaning against the rail.

Blue Angel’s gaze snaps to him and it’s the most unnerving thing he’s ever seen. “Why not, Brother?”

“It’s going to bring attention to us if you keep doing that. Someone might think you’re trying to commit suicide and call the police.”

She hops up into the air and steps lightly next to him, pressing her back against the railing. “Oh, please,” Blue Angel laughs, “no one will do that. They can barely see us.”

“You’re wasting my magic,” he replies with a frown. “Using a concealment spell might draw our enemies to us. I’ve heard Assassin might be quite good at finding them.”

“Assassin is nothing to me. I can crush him - or her - in an instant if needed. Their Master too.”

“ _His_ Master is _Kusanagi Shoichi_.”

Her purple eyes blink at him innocently. “So?”

“ _So_ we can’t let our guard down. Shoichi’s one of the best assassins of this era – maybe even on par with a Heroic Spirit.”

Blue Angel steps away from the railing and picks up one of Akira’s hands, clasping it in her own. Her wings flare outwards and then cup over him. “He’s got nothing on you, Brother,” her smile is stretched way too wide for him to comprehend. Berserker’s gaze is filled with such _faith_ and _adoration_ that Akira finds himself almost caught in her unsaid logic. Blue Angel tightens her grip on his hand and squeezes. “After all, to me, you are the best Master there is.”

He pushes her hands away and scowls. “You know I’m not your brother.”

“You’re close enough,” she grabs his hand again and beams like a little child. Her blue hair shortens to a fine brown, purple eyes gleaming amber as her Servant form sheds to show a school-girl nearly half his age. “You look like him, act like him, are the splitting image of him…must I go on?”

“I still can’t believe you think I _am_ this dude,” he grumbles. “There’s no way I can be his lookalike if he’s been dead for thousands of years.”

“You’re his reincarnation,” she says, a skip in her step. “There’s no doubts about it. You’re my brother, Brother.”

He wonders if this is the side-effect of calling up Blue Angel as a Berserker-class Servant and grimaces. Blue Angel seemed to have a strange affinity for thinking he was the “reincarnation” of her brother. He half-suspected the extra line in the summoning spell for Berserker was what had caused Blue Angel’s seeming infatuation with him. It made her an easier Servant to control, Akira assumed, and allowed him to rein in the vicious bloodlust crawling down underneath.

The brown-haired girl hums and drags him forward. He obliges with her demands, sighing as she leads him off of the rooftop and down to the first floor of the building they are standing in.

“Is this really necessary?”

“What?”

“You want ice cream again, don’t you?”

Berserker stops and faces him for a moment of eerie silence. Countless faces brush past them, people in suits and dresses move all around them, parting around them like river water around a rock. They do not show recognition on their faces that Akira and Blue Angel are beside them and Akira looks at his Servant with a frown.

“Drop it.”

The girl dances forward. “Nope.”

“Blue Angel…you’re going to get us killed.”

“Fine, fine,” she snaps her fingertips and, instantly, it is as if they _exist_. Faces peer at them curiously, confused and disoriented at their sudden arrival, but the upset passes quickly as if they are conditioned to avert their gazes from the pair. “There, happy?”

He grunts. “Good enough.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices someone is watching him. Blue Angel places her left arm behind her back and then touches her lips in a secretive manner.

“Pink hair,” she says, “red lips, magenta eyes, newsboy cap, about the same age as you. She’s a nervous little thing, twitchy and totally obvious. Holding a pencil and a notebook – writing notes on us, I presume? Her face is suggesting she has a crush on you – it’s like she can’t keep a straight express - no, don’t look at - Ah, well, I think you just made her entire face flush red.”

“Spare me the theatrics.”

“But it’s true,” Blue Angel says. “She’s grinning like an idiot now that you’ve looked at her. She’s rather star struck by your handsomeness, Brother.”

The girl grabs his hand and guides him forward and past the hallway where the stranger is watching them. Akira glances over to the woman and she becomes a nervous wreck, fidgeting uncontrollably as she hides her expression from view with the tip of her hat. True to Blue Angel’s suggestions, the woman’s face turns bright crimson and it almost seems like she’s unable to respond to his simple gaze.

“Should I approach her?” There’s a malicious smile on Blue Angel’s face.

“If you wish. However, may I remind you, there is no killing of innocents allowed.”

“Aww. You suck the fun out of things as always, Brother.”

He gives her a sideways glance. “I already have a target on my back for being the weakest Master. I don’t need another one if you go ahead and murder an innocent.”

“Innocent, huh?” her eyes widen just the slightest bit and, for the briefest of moments, Akira can see a flash of her licking blood off her fingers. “Well, Brother never did learn his lesson, did he?”

Akira’s not sure if she’s talking to herself or him but he doesn’t say a word. It’s as if she’s been aroused by some sort of malevolent amusement, laughing and giggling and yet somehow maintaining a face of calm serenity. Berserker seems unaware of the distaste he is expressing, mirthful and merry as she proceeds to guide him out of the building they are in and onto the streets. She ignores the stranger entirely and so does he, skirting around a trashcan as the door closes behind them.

~~~

It’s when they are halfway to the ice cream parlor and walking through an alleyway (“A shortcut,” Blue Angel insists) that his servant speaks again.

“Ah. Look. She caught up to us.”

He pauses. “Who?”

“Look for yourself. She’s surprisingly fast.”

Akira turns around to see a figure standing behind him. It’s the same woman as before – pink hair, red lips, newsboy cap and magenta eyes that glisten with adoration. The sheer amount of longing that sparkles in those eyes makes him do a double-take because she’s only known him for probably less than a minute and, yet, it seems painfully obvious that she’s grinning from ear-to-ear under his careful scrutiny.

“H-Hello,” she says, placing her hands around her back and fidgeting. “I’m sorry, I’m new here and I couldn’t help but follow you around! I, um, wanted to ask some directions because I-I can’t seem to find my way around this place. C-Can you help me out?”

She’s obviously lying to him to catch his attention but his gaze softens as she combs nervous fingers through her lush, pink hair in attempt to maintain calm. “What’s your name?” he asks her.

“Ema,” the woman sings, seeming almost overjoyed that he would ask such a question of her, “Ema Bessho. And y-you?”

“Akira Zaizen. A local.” He turns to his Servant companion and gestures to her. “And this is Aoi Zaizen, my sister who is visiting from overseas.”

Berserker positively _beams_ as he declares her his “sister”, humming a small tune to express her ecstasy at such a statement. The girl touches the heart-shaped bead on her tie and smiles almost kindly at Ema – a far cry from the curled lips and haughty looks his “sister” would perform when they were in the company of others. _Do my words really affect her that much?_ Akira wonders. _Or is it another effect of the summoning ritual?_

The strange woman marvels at the both of them, relaxing quite a bit under their amiable gazes. “There’s almost no family resemblance between you two,” she says in wonder, magenta eyes sweeping over the both of them. “Are you really siblings? A-Ah, but I mean no o-offense, of course!”

“Aoi” nods at such a claim. “It is rather odd, isn’t it? You wouldn’t think we were siblings at first glance - It’s almost like one of us is in a disguise or something!”

There’s a wince from Akira and he opens up a mental connection with his Servant. _You know you’re giving us away, right?_

She tilts her head slightly in his direction but does not avert her gaze from the woman as she continues to prompt Ema into a further form of conversation. _Just keeping watching, Brother. I promise you’ll be thrilled with the results._

 _Results?_ But Blue Angel offers no response back to him. Instead she steps back and beckons Ema towards Akira.

“Go on,” she goads the older woman, “don’t be shy. Ask him. I’m certain you won’t regret it.”

“I…uh…” Ema bites her lips, her gaze uncertain. “I know this is a bit weird to ask you but…uh…would you…-” she steps forward, her lips morphing from shaky lips and into a serene smile, “- _kindly die for me?_ ”

Something blue snakes its way around Akira and sends the woman jumping back with a “Tch!”. Blue Angel appears beside him, her hair turned extending down to blue as she holds a azure whip in her hands.

“Nice try, minx,” the winged girl says. “My Brother might be dumb but _I_ know a vixen when I see one.”

Ema lands on her feet at a reasonable distance and cocks her head, waiting.

There’s a side-glance in Akira’s direction and his Servant grins. _See, I told you you’d like the results._

 _But is she a…?_ Akira looks at the woman before them, watching as her nervous posture fades into one of complete calm.

It seems Ema has read his mind. “Am I a Servant?” Her fingers touch her red lips with subtle mystery. “You’re right. I _am_ a Servant.”

Akira frowns at her. “Which Servant? As far as I know – Assassin is male. And, Berserker is already taken. The rest I highly doubt have use for trickery and such close-range killing tactics.”

She laughs and he’s almost taken aback at her display of amusement. A tome appears in her hands, gray and purple in color as well as embedded with several magenta and lavender jewels on the surface. She causally opens the cover of the book and flips through some pages.

Akira’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to analyze the situation.

“You are…Castor?”

Her lips twitch upwards. “Not quite. That _would_ be one of my possible Servant-classes though if I was an actual Servant in this war. You could say I’ve usurped Castor’s position in the meantime, though. Now, take a second guess.”

He ponders over that information. “…I had heard there was a Ruler in this war. Is it possible…perhaps…you are…?”

“Bingo!” Ema winks at him, nonchalant. “Yes, you are correct. I am the Ruler of this Holy Grail War.”

Akira frowns. “But Ruler…”

“Isn’t supposed to go around killing Masters?” she answers for him.

“Correct.”

“…And?” She puts her arms around her back, eyebrows raising as he remains in silence. “…Is that it? That’s all you’re concerned about?”

Akira’s face wrinkles further with confusion. “What else is there to be concerned about?” he inquires lightly. _Blue Angel, do you know?_

She crosses her arms. _She’s playing games with you, Brother. Keep on your toes – I’m watching for an opening_.

 _You’re going to attack Ruler?_ His eyes narrow the slightest bit. _That’s against the Grail War rules._

 _So? She attacked us first. It’s only fair we return the favor_.

Ema’s gaze flicks between the two of them and she smiles lightly at them both. “Well, excusing your secret conversations,” she steps forward and begins to circle them, “perhaps you’d be concerned as to who I really am? I am Ruler, but what hero am I? What are my motivations? Why was I summoned to monitor this Grail War?”

“Easy,” Blue Angel advances and Ema merely tilts her head, pink eyes blinking without a care in the world. “You’re a heroic spirit – probably a real nasty one. Maybe a seductress who lures men to their deaths, judging by your attitude with my brother.

“Your motivations are a mystery, but if I had to guess you want to mess around and have fun with this war’s Masters and Servants. And, if you were summoned to monitor this Grail War, there’s probably something that we are unaware of that needs to be addressed. However, why they chose _you_ of all heroes is beyond me. You don’t seem qualified as Ruler, honestly.”

The woman’s gaze slips from Blue Angel to Akira. “My, your Servant’s a mouthy one, isn’t she? Careful with that tongue of hers – had I been anyone else, I’m certain both of your throats would’ve been ripped already.”

His gaze flicks over her. “So, why haven’t you? Aside from the assassination attempt, of course.”

“That was all just to scare you.” She shrugs at his baffled expression and runs her fingers along the surface of her tome. “I have no intention of actually killing you. Not unless you double-cross the Grail and force me into action. Not to mention but-“

She steps closer, the nervousness of her former persona replaced with a cool and confident air. All of her pink hair fades to gray save for a strand that curls above her forehead and two strands which brush alongside her right cheek. A purple mask lined with silver covers the lower half of her face while the newsboy cap and outfit underneath fade away into an outfit vaguely reminiscent of a ninja’s costume.

Akira watches as the transformation occurs, eyes narrowed with suspicion and magic flaring on his fingertips. Blue Angel stands beside him, glowering with her whip in her hands. She glares at the woman, purple eyes on high alert.

Meanwhile, Ema continues advancing, her footsteps lazy as she approaches. The woman pauses right in front of him, contemplating his existence before leaning forward so that her lips brush right up against his left ear.

“-I find you to be rather cute.”

Blue Angel bristles, flicking out her whip and sending Ema jumping back a few steps. The woman is agile, able to avoid every lash without a care in the world.

“My name is Ghost Girl!” she calls, bowing as Blue Angel finishes her momentary rampage. “Nice to meet you, Akira Zaizen and Blue Angel. I’ll be interested in seeing whether you make it to the end of this Grail War intact!”

And, like that, she skips off, melting into the shadows of the alleyway and dissolving from existence. He waits for a few minutes and then turns to his Servant. “Aoi Zaizen” looks back at him, amber eyes narrowed and displeased.

“Ghost Girl, huh?” The girl shakes her head. “I don’t trust her, Brother.”

“Then we’re in agreement.”

Her eyes brighten at such a statement and she giggles. “Good to know you have some sense in you. Ruler or not, I don’t think she’s worthy of your time. If she shows up again, I can take care of her in a blink of an eye, Brother!”

Akira side-eyes his servant. “Please don’t do that.”

Berserker blinks at him, suddenly displeased. “Why not?” She pouts at him.

“She’s still a Ruler-class servant. Today she likely approached us to announce her presence. However, the next time we hear from her, she might need our help in protecting the Grail War. Therefore, we should at least give her the benefit of the doubt… _annnd_ , you don’t look convinced.”

His servant frowns, hands on her hips and a scowl evident on her face. “I won’t trust her. No matter what you say, I won’t.”

“And why are you so against her?”

“She’s a nasty Servant, that much I can tell, Brother. You can’t trust her. You can’t trust anything she says. Until we know her true identity, we should be cautious of her, Brother.”

He sighs. “You’re right. I’ll try and look into it. Perhaps the Mage’s Association has a file on her.”

“Right,” she nods, bouncing forward and then beckoning him to join her. “Now. How about some ice cream?”

Purple eyes shine with such beaming delight that Akira can’t help but relent, a smile on his face as he chases after her.

“So what do you want this time?” he asks her, trying to put his worries about Ruler aside.

“Cookie dough sounds a good flavor to try. I haven’t tasted it yet but I’ve heard it’s one of the best.”

“And where did you hear that from?”

“The ice cream man.”

“You believe everything he says?”

“He seems like a good person. A bit too sell-hard but reasonable in advice.”

“I’m surprised you can tell that much.”

“I can sense other’s personalities easily. One of my quirks, if you will.” Blue Angel cups her chin with a hand and nods to herself. “My legend suggests I was a messenger for the gods, that I could see into the souls of the people I greeted. So, I guess it’s only natural for me to be able to do so.”

“You were a messenger?”

She laughs. “Well, that’s what they said. It’s not the full truth but no one needs to know that.”

Akira shakes his head as the ice cream parlor appears into view. He beckons her forward and she nods, dancing ahead of him with a grin on her face and money in her fingers. He sighs and watches her head off, glancing at the sky as he does so.

A silver-haired woman stares back at him, standing on the top of a roof. She blows him a kiss and then hops away, disappearing into the depths of the city. He watches her go, his worries worming inside him.

 _Ruler…_ He thinks, eyebrows furrowing. _But why is she here? There’s nothing wrong with this Grail War is there…? So why…?_

His thoughts are interrupted by Blue Angel calling his name. Distracted, he pushes away his concerns and approaches his servant with ease.

_Well, as long as I’m with her…I’ll be alright._

Blue Angel smiles up at him, an ice cream cone in hand. He smiles back at her as she licks the tip of her cone, laughing merrily.

 _Yes_ , he thinks. _I’ll be alright._

Berserker carries on, blissfully ignorant as sunshine rains down upon them.

_I’ll make it through this Grail War…alive._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get around to mentioning this in this piece but Blue Angel's full name is Blue Angel of the Heavens and Ghost Girl's name is Ghost Girl of Hell. 
> 
> Not fully imaginative, I'll admit, but to me it makes sense since Angel=associated with heaven (plus Blue Angel has this childish and "pure" stature to her) while Ghost Girl, in my mind, has more of a closer association to hell (she's shady af, doesn't mind seeing people get tortured and has no qualms with it, and does whatever she pleases).
> 
> Also, despite really wanting to see Aoi and Ema get along, I sure have a penchant for making Aoi seemingly want any excuse to fight Ema. Gj me for being super hypocritical.


End file.
